1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and more particularly to a pixel structure of a flat display.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sticking phenomenon of a flat display means an image or a contour of a previous static frame remains in a subsequent frame. That is, when a flat display displays a static frame persistently for a long period of time, an image or a contour from a previous static frame remains when a next frame is displayed.
Currently, in flat displays, liquid crystal displays are performed with an image sticking test before launching, for example. Conventionally, the image sticking test includes displaying a checkered black and white pattern on a display panel for a long period of time and then switching to a full screen with grayscale. If a sticking image of the checkered black and white pattern is shown on the full screen with the average grayscale, the image sticking phenomenon of the flat display is more serious. In contrast, if the sticking image of the checkered black and white pattern is not shown on the full screen with the average grayscale, then the flat display has minimal or no image sticking at all.
As for the flat displays with the image sticking phenomenon, if the image sticking phenomenon can be compensated or reduced with other methods, the yield rate and the display quality of the flat displays can be enhanced.